1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger for suspending clothing to be attached via a magnet to some suspension places such as a wall or a side surface of a locker.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional garment hanger used for engaging and suspending clothing has a hook arranged around a top center of a hanger body shaped in an inversed-V shape or substantially equilateral triangle shape, and is used for suspension in engaging the hook with a support bar in a locker or a hook member attached to a wall or the like. Such a garment hanger, however, cannot be suspended at a place, with no support member such as a support bar or a hook member for engaging the hook of the garment hanger, like a wall or a side surface of a locker.
In view of the above, a hooking hanger K, as shown in FIG. 17, has a hook Kf and a magnet provided on the side of the proximal end of the hook. This hooking hanger K is attached via the magnet to a side surface of a steel locker or the like, and is used for suspension in hooking a nape part of a shirt or one part of the waist portion of trousers and a skirt. When this hooking hanger K is used, the hooking hanger K can be attached via the magnet to a place attracted by a magnet even where no support means, such as a support rod, a hook or the like, exists, thereby suspending clothing.
The present inventor previously proposed a hanger with a magnet as disclosed in JP-A HEI 11-313,748. This hanger with the magnet includes a hanger body having a shape of an inverse letter V or substantially equilateral triangle similar to ordinary garment hangers and a magnet buried in the back of the hanger body to be attached to a suspending place, such as a side surface of a steel locker. In use of this garment hanger in the form of the inverse V-shape or substantially equilateral triangular, similarly to use of ordinary hangers, clothing is hung up in a manner matching the shoulders of clothing with the above shaped hanger body, and the hanger body in that state is attached via the magnet to the suspending place. The clothing is suspended by the garment hanger and my be clamped between the magnet and the suspending place. When removing the clothing from the hanger body, the hanger body is detached from the suspending place before the clothing is taken out of the hanger body.
At a hospital, laboratory, site of construction and the like, white overalls and working clothes are used during medical treatments, experiments, research, and construction working, and are taken off and placed anywhere at the time such as, during a meal or going out, and are repeatedly worn and taken off. The white overalls and working clothes once taken off are desirably hung up over a hanger and stored in that state in a locker, etc. from the standpoint of arrangement and good order for prevention of wrinkle formation. Because such white overalls and working clothes, however, are susceptible to attachment of medicine, various germs, dust and perspiration while being worn, it is unsanitary, and storing the white overalls and working clothes together with other clothing is frequently avoided. In addition, since putting on and taking off those clothes is frequently repeated, it is laborious to store them in and take them out from a locker each time. In some cases, the number of lockers is not enough, or lockers have a small accommodation space, resulting in failure to store all white overalls or working clothes. For this reason, once taken off, they are generally hung up over a chair or placed on a desk randomly, resulting in a disorder state with a mess of the white overalls and working clothes. The dust or various germs attached to the white overalls or working clothes may dirty chairs and desks, and winkling may occur when the white overall or working clothes are worn again.
To improve such a situation, the prior art hooking member K or the hanger with the magnet previously proposed by this inventor may be used. In the case of the hooking member K, however, parts of clothing may be overlapped with the part of clothing on the hook Kf as the center. In the case of the hanger with the magnet, clothing is clamped between the hanger body and the suspending place without any gap, so that magnet-equipped hangers do not have good air-permeability to the clothing, thereby raising a problem that the clothing will be subjected to moisture and stacked odor (particularly because water or medicine or perspiration is attached to the white overalls or working clothes). Also, because the prior art uses a strong magnet so that clothing hung up does not fall off, the hooking member K or other hanger may be needed to be strongly pulled when being removed from the suspending place, thereby raising a problem that the removal is not easy. When the hooking member K or hanger with the magnet is attached aslant or upside down to the suspending place, white overalls or working clothes may fall off from the hook Kf or hanger, and in some cases, may be difficult to hang up. Accordingly, when the hooking member K or hanger is attached to the suspending place, it is always necessary to confirm the vertical direction of the hanger and to pay attention to whether the attachment state is inclined, which are laborious matters.
Regarding the hooking member K, because a tip of the hook Kf retains clothing, the clothing tends to be easily subject to wrinkles. When the clothing is hooked on the hooking member K, a tailor's tag or loop attached around a nape portion of a jacket or a waist of trousers is engaged with the hook member Kf. Therefore, the tag or loop may be torn off, while if such a tag or loop cannot be hooked, it is difficult to hook the clothing on the hooking member K. The neck portion or the like may be used for hooking where a tag or loop cannot be used for hooking, but this may cause to extend or break the portion at which the hook member Kf is hooked. Furthermore, it is unstable to hook the hook member Kf with the neck portion and no more than that, and the clothing may gradually move downward and drop as time lapses. Since, in some cases, a penlight or tool for work (e.g., stationary goods or a measuring instrument) is put in a pocket of a white overall or working clothes, the weight of the goods is exerted to the clothing, thereby easily raising such a problem of clothing weight.
Meanwhile, in the case of the prior art hanger with the magnet, when a thick portion of the clothing (e.g., a portion of the collar, pocket, or seam) is placed between the hanger body and the suspending place, or when a locally thick portion is formed due to overlapped parts of clothing, the thick portion may cause the hanger body to float and to drop off from the suspending place. When the hanger body is in the shape of an inversed letter V or substantially equilateral triangle, although the upper clothing of a white overall or working clothes can be hung up over the hanger body, the trousers of working clothes cannot directly be hung up over the hanger body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hanger that can be suspended without specially determining a suspending place or suspending direction when clothing is hung up, obtaining a clean suspending state, rendering stable a suspending state of the hanger with respect to the suspending place, and rendering easy removal of the hanger.